Megaman Battle Network: System Error
by Gemini Shadows
Summary: Lan, Megaman and friends are starting their last year of Junior High when a new SciLabs project called VAP is completed. It's uses are nearly limitless, and it spells out a new age for Net development, but someone already has plans for it...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that have thus far appeared in this story. They are property of Capcom, and I am just borrowing. So, try not to poke me with sharp objects... they hurt.

Gemini Shadows: Welcome to my first online fanfic, it's a pleasure to have you all here. Thanks for dropping by to take a look at least. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!... er, Story! The prolouge is not very interesting, it is based off the intro to MMBN 6 to give the story a feel similar to the games. That said, if you already know the story up through the end of MMBN 6, then you can gladly skip the prolouge and not miss a simgle thing.

**Prolouge**

"This is 200X AD, the age when the Net has become a very vital aspect of our lives. We spend time online, doing work or play everyday, using the aid of special computer programs called Net Navis. They've helped the world grow to where it is today, allowing changes to the Cyberworld as the real world builds up around us. Net Navis are stored in special devices called PETs, which stands for PErsonal Terminal, whenever they are not need in the Net society.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lan Hikari, son of the scientist Yuichiro Hikari. And this is my navi Megaman!"

"About time you remembered that Lan. At least it took less time than it did to wake you up this morning…"

"Hey! You're the one who wasn't being loud enough! I was up late last-…

"While Lan's pitching a fit, I'll finish up for him. It's about time for Den Junior High to start up again. Dex, Mayl, and Lan have had a great time at school in the last two years, since the Cybeast incident in 6th grade. Yai's been around during the breaks from classes, a bit sad that's she's no longer with her old friends full time. She made up for it by making some new ones at the DenCity School for Girls.

"Mick and Tab have been great too, Mick up to his old pranks at the Cyber Academy Junior High and Tab running his chip shop alongside. We haven't seen or heard from Chaud in the last few years, but I think he's doing fine.

"So, today is the last day before school starts and Lan's been a bit anxious to start up again. Hopefully he'll calm down…"

"And that's why Mom should have-…? Megaman, you finished my speech!"

"Sorry, you were just off on a tangent about random stuff, so I…"

"But those were my lines!"

---End---

GS: So... yeah. It's a prolouge. I'll be getting the first chapter up soon, since this is just sort of here to get everything kicked off nice and easy.


	2. Last Day Break!

Disclamier: The character Drake.exe was added as a character not created by Capcom. He is a new navi included in the story starting with this chapter. All other new characters are property of Capcom.

GS: Okay, quick update, so that anyone skipping (or has read) the prolouge can actually read a bit of the story. Hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of the story!

Chapter 1: Last Day Break!

A teenage boy lay still on his mattress for a few moments, his brown hair resting on the mattress above his blue bandana. He wore a pair of slightly large faded jeans and a white shirt tucked in, along with his worn out orange roller blade shoes. Lan hadn't been outside in about a week, too busy with preparations for the new school year. This was his last year before entering High School, so it had to be a better year than some in the past. Still, he hadn't gotten over his old problems. Late sleeping, procrastination and the like bit at his heels the year prior, and he didn't want it to happen again.

As he slowly sat up, there was a chip from the other side of the room, followed by a familiar voice. "Lan, you've got mail!" The blue navi leaned against a wall in the PET's cyberspace, waiting for his NetOp to come check the message.

"What's it say Megaman?" The teen let out a yawn, standing up and stretching his arms to the ceiling. Too long of a rest, he thought.

Megaman quickly opened the message and began to view it. "It's from Mayl. She has invited you and Dex to come to a small picnic before school starts up once more. It's scheduled for this afternoon, so she must have expected you to be free. Got anything to do?"

Lan sat there for a moment thinking about his day's agenda. Finally, he replied. "I've got nothing. I'll just tell Mom and we can leave whenever to get on our way. See if you can send a message back to tell her."

"Roger that." It took a moment of processing until Megaman told Lan the post was sent as he said. Lan gathered up the PET and darted down the stairs, flying into the living room. He screeched to a halt next to his mother, who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Heading out, Lan?" she asked, glancing up from the table she had just sprayed to wipe down.

"Yup. Mayl has invited Dex and I to attend a small picnic to kick off the new school year. It sounds like it'll be fun, so I'm heading out. I'll be back this evening, after we're all done!" With a wave, Lan flew out the door, snapping his feet out to convert the shoes back to their popular style, the roller blades.

ACDC Town hadn't changed very much in the last few years. Higby's chip shop had been remodeled to be two stories and hold a massive stock of PET appliances, and the elementary school had undergone a few changes, but that was about all. Lan rode down the street, carried swiftly by the contraptions upon his feet. Within a few minutes, he had arrived at the park and quickly walked over by the squirrel statue. He promptly closed the roller blades, converting his shoes back, and then sat softly on the grass.

'Such a nice day…' Lan thought, closing his eyes and listening to the breeze. The sun was shining brightly down and the trees swayed lightly in the wind. He took a deep breath and placed his hands behind his head, leaning against the statue and waiting until Dex and Mayl arrived.

"So now you're sleeping during the afternoon instead of sleeping in. That's a bit of an improvement I guess." Lan opened his eyes to see Mayl standing next to him, holding a basket. The teenage girl was dressed in a blue skirt and white shirt with a khaki vest over it. The was also a small clip in her hair which held it up. She kneeled down beside him, opening the wicker container and pulling out a large blanket upon which to sit.

"Nope, still sleeping late. I barely got your e-mail this morning." Lan sat up and moved over to the blanket. "When do you think Dex'll be here?"

Mayl let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. You know him, he's got no concept of time whatsoever, so he probably won't be showing up for an hour or so. How have things been Lan? I haven't had the chance to really talk with anyone for a while."

"Pretty good. I mean, I've just been getting ready for yet another long year at school, brushing up on my netbattling and such…"

"What he's trying to say Mayl," Megaman interrupted, "is that he's been sitting on his behind surfing the Net everyday."

"No I haven't! You're just trying to make me look bad!" Mayl giggled.

"Looks like you and Mega are getting along just fine as always. Maybe Megaman would like to talk with Roll for a bit." Mayl took out her PET and aimed it at the statue. "Jack in Roll!" A flash of light shot out, hitting the network port and allowing Roll to log in. Lan followed suit, sending Megaman to the Net alongside Mayl's navi.

"So Mayl, what's been up?"

"Nothing really. I just heard back from Yai, I sent her a message the other day. She said she plans on dropping by in a few days so we can catch up. I can't wait to see her, she hasn't talked to us since last winter."

"Yeah," Lan said sorrowfully. "I haven't heard back from Chaud yet. I sent a message for him to Netopia University, but I'm not sure if he got it. It's been a bit slow around here, with Yai, Mick, Tab, and Chaud living far away."

"Well then, maybe we can try to get everyone together during our breaks in school. All of them around here are on the same schedule, so it should work out."

"Sounds like it'd be fun." Lan stared at Mayl, losing focus for a second, looking to the side when he came to. Dex was rushing down the road, a bit flustered by something. He'd grown a bit over the last three years, but besides that, nothing really changed. Behind him trailed his younger brother Chisao, quite different than he used to be. The boy had grown to about twice his size from years before, and wore a baggy yellow T-shirt with blue shorts. Chisao seemed to be worried, rushing to catch up with his brother before they arrived at the park.

"Lan!" the boy shouted when he noticed. "Lan, we've got a bit off trouble. Dex decided to…"

"Hey, it wasn't MY fault! Your navi's the one who broke the link gate!" Dex retorted, sounded frustrated at his brother's 'mistake'.

"Whatever! The point is that some viruses have gotten into our home system and now whenever we try to log in, our navis are getting ambushed! Even Gutsman has to log out immediately. Please, can you help?"

Lan jumped up, pulling out his PET. "Mayl, we'll be back in a sec, I've got some viruses to bust!" The teenage girl smirked, giving him a thumbs-up for good luck. Lan jacked Megaman out of the statute and rushing to the street, switching to his rollerblades. He was off like a rocket, zipping around the corner and stopping with a screech at Dex's door. He quickly rushed in, sending his navi to the net as the door flew open.

"Megaman! Jack in!" In a flash of light, Megaman appeared in the center of Dex's homepage. The second he could, he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a shockwave attack. The blue navi landed on his side, immediately eyeing the Mettaur who had just struck at him. Megaman hopped up, charging a shot in his Megabuster and firing off as he moved. The shot contacted the Met, causing it to instantly shatter into junk data. There was a yip behind Mega, and as he turned, another shockwave rushed at him, slamming flat into his body and sending the navi flying. In quick recovery, Megaman managed to land on his feet and one hand.

"Megaman! I'm sending you some back-up!" Lan reached into his pocket, pulling out a ShotGun and a Cannon chip. He swiftly slotted the ShotGun in, causing Megaman's arm to shift into a larger blaster.

"ShotGun Activate!" Megaman's new arm cannon began to glow, causing a sudden light burst after it shot off. The Mettaur launched back, breaking apart before it hit the wall. Slowly standing back up, the blue navi scanned the area, no longer seeing any threats. "Jack me out Lan, we're done here." In a brilliant flash, Megaman returned to his PET in Lan's hand.

"Great job Mega. Let's head on back."

------

Lan slid back into the park, seeing Dex, Mayl, and Chisao gathered around waiting. He quickly ran over, hopping down onto the blanket beside them. "All taken care of Dex, you should be able to get back on anytime. Same for you Chisao."

"Thanks a lot Lan," Chisao replied, reaching into the basket Mayl had brought and pulling out a sandwich.

"Yeah Lan. Thanks I guess." Dex stared at his PET, not wanting to admit it. Lan pulled out his PET, looking at Megaman before sending him into the statue, where Gutsman, Roll, and Chisao's navi, Drake.

"So, what's up?" Lan asked the trio. He'd already talked with Mayl a bit, but besides the computer problem, he had no idea what was up with Dex or Chisao. The four began talking over lunch, discussing their plans for the new year.

Megaman stood on the network, looking at Gutsman and Drake while Roll clung onto him, as per usual. "How's everyone been? Wish we could meet up more often, but Lan's not online very often over the summer. He and I just got back from our trip in fact."

"Well, Mayl and I have been finishing up our summer studies." Roll patted Megaman on the back before continuing on with her answer. She's taking a class that requires some reading and research, and we're ready for the 9th grade. I'll bet Lan isn't ready, is he?"

"No, not at all. But I am, so I hope he'll be fine."

"Dex and I have been smashing viruses, yup," Gutsman cut in. "Smashing them ta lil' bits!"

"And Chisao's just been hanging around, doing his usual net hunting with me," the dark red dragon-like navi said. "We've been out searching for data scraps we can use to build new chips. It's quite an adventure."

"Sounds like you have all had a great summer," Megaman finished up. "Here's to the new school year," Megaman called, lifting up a cup of cybercoffee.

"Here's to the new school year!" Lan said, popping the the top of a soda can along with his friends. Everyone agreed and took a drink, ready to start their new school year.

---End---

GS: There we go. Chapter 1! The next chapter will be up at the end of the week, provided my house doesn't get struck by lightning again... then again, my luck is that bad.


	3. First Day Field Trip!

Disclaimer: Read the last two. I don't think I've added anyone though...

GS: Sorry for such a long break before this update. FF wouldn't let be upload this document for some reason. Appearantly, that's taken care of now, so here it is. I will mention that, since it's been commented on before, I don't re-read my works for grammar problems. When I read my own stories, I immensly dislike them and often turn off my computer in disgust, or just get bored from reading what I've already written. So, the story is bound to have a few errors, and I'll try to hunt them out at a later date. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Day Field Trip!

"L… a… n… Lan… LAN! WAKE UP!" The teenager fell off of the bed, slamming onto his floor with a loud thud.

"I get it! I'm up! I'm up!" Lan sat up on the floor, flipping his blanket off. He quickly changed into his school clothes, black pant, white shirt, and an orange vest. Tying his bandana on, his dash out of the room.

"Lan! You forgot me!" The teen flew back into the room, snatching his PET off of the desk and running back down. "You've got ten minutes left, so let's get moving!"

"Alright!" Lan leapt down the stairs, skidding and passing through the living room and zipping past his mother. "Bye Mom, I'm off!"

"Wait Lan!" She started, but he was already gone. "Typical, late up on his first day. Oh well." Mrs. Hikari turned to her husband with a sigh. "Have a good day sweetie. I hope Lan likes the surprise his school's got in store. You'd better get ready."

"I will be," Mr. Hikari responded, giving his wife a kiss and heading out to work.

Lan slid down the streets on his roller blades, quickly cruising across town to the Den Junior High building. He rode up to the front gate as the buses pulled away, barely missing a collision. In his haste, Lan flew into the near empty halls, still on his rollers, spinning down the corridor. He caught the doorframe at the end of the hall, sliding into the classroom right as the bell rang and crashing into his desk.

"Nice landing." Mayl commented as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Good timing too, you almost didn't make it."

"I know. That was a bit closer than I prefer it to be." The teacher hurried into the class, dropping a stack of books on her desk. She seemed a bit rushed, as it was the first day of school, but she quickly brushed her black hair back and began to talk.

"Class, I am pleased to inform you that in light of the school's current network issues, the teachers have decided to take all of our classes on a field trip to SciLabs new technology division." The class instantly began chatting loudly, over powering the teacher's voice. Pressing a button to open a loud comm. channel, the lady resumed, her projected voice taking over. "We have to get loaded in the Metroline soon though, so everyone form a line and we'll get going." The class immediately got in order, Lan, Mayl, and Dex heading the line. They followed the teacher out of the room and onto Den City's Metro, en route to SciLabs.

------

"So Lan, did your dad tell you anything about this?" Mayl leaned against the bar on the Metro as the class rode to their destination. "I mean, he usually gives all of us a heads up."

"Nope, I didn't know a thing about it." Lan pulled out his PET. "How about you Megaman?"

"Nothing. Wait a minute… Lan, you've got mail. It's from Mom! She's telling us to be careful on the trip and make sure that we visit Dad's exhibit."

"So he did know about it." The boy scratched his head in curiosity. "Wonder why he kept it quiet…"

"Maybe it was a surprise!" Roll interjected in her cheery mood. "I mean, if you knew everything, then this sort of trip wouldn't be as fun, now would it?

"I guess not," Lan and Mayl replied in unison. The train clicked lightly down the tracks, adding a calming sense to the ride. Lan turned to talk to his teacher. "So, what are we going to be doing at SciLabs today?"

"They've set up special exhibits to show off their latest advancements in technology. It was originally meant for a group of foreign scientist, but some plane issues left the time slot open, so we took it up."

"Cool. Hey Dex, what do you think they've been building?"

Dex glanced up at Lan from his seat on the bench. "How am I supposed to know? I mean, last time I went they were testing new modifications to Navi customization, but before that it was a network layout design!"

"Well," Mayl interrupted, "we'll know in a bit, so relax you two." She placed her arm around Lan's shoulder. "You know, maybe a surprise is just what we all need to get through today."

"Yeah," Lan responded, staring out of the window into the darkness.

------

"Welcome to SciLabs!" A tour guide announced as the class entered the large presentation room. "Today we have numerous displays show SciLabs' recent advances in the fields of Net technology, and other common subjects, such as the waterworks." He pulled out a stack of maps and began handing them out. "The different exhibits are marked on this map, so have fun looking around. Don't miss the presentation at eleven! The famous Dr. Hikari is going to be showing off the main focus of this show!"

"Wow, that's great!" Mayl smiled at Lan. "Your dad's got something up his sleeve for us today. Wonder what's so important that it deserves a spot over all of these other things."

"Well, we know it'll be a blast," Lan commented, leading to the first display, which was of a new type of PET which allowed easier access and other such things, including a new chip download. "Hey, Mega, I'll get you one of those when it comes out."

The class spent a few hours wandering around, exploring the creations set up for their arrival and finally gathering in the main display room for Dr. Hikari's presentation. At eleven, on the dot, the lights dimmed and the curtain around the center section lifted. Dr. Hikari walked up through a gap in the crowd and ascended the stage, which held a screen with a direct net feed of a network navi. Raising his hand for silence, the scientist spoke.

"Our latest development at SciLabs has been undergoing work for about two years. Besically, a few other scientists and I decided that, if there was a way to harness the powers of the viruses on the Net for a good use, the benefits would outweigh the time and energy put into development. So, I received a grant from the board and began working on our vision. Now, this long later and with the help of my trusted associates, we have created…" The display on the screen zoomed out to show the navi in full, which suddenly changed shape. It now held a large program in its hands. "… VAP!"

The crowd stared in awe, not knowing what to think of… well, whatever they were looking at. Dr. Hikari promptly continued. "It is shortened from the name Virus Adaptation Program. What it does is, when applied to a navi created for this single purpose, allows the navi to break down virus data and use it for something more useful. Let me show you."

The navi on the screen absorbed the program, its arm buster shifting into a fan-like box. A Mettaur appear a ways away, rearing to strike. The VAP navi shot the virus with a Cannon, causing it to shatter, and as the data was about to spread, it sucked the viral information into the vacuum. "Now, with this data, the bugs are removed, and the extra space allows the navi to create things, even, for instance, Battlechip maneuvers, without any intervention. Think, new computer programs, a way to rebuild navis using the extra data bits on the Net. All of this is possible in the future to come. Have a great day!"

The curtain lowered with the thunderous applause, Dr. Hikari going through an underground passage instead of walking out. Lan, Dex, and Mayl all gather, talking about what had just been revealed. "That's just amazing!" Mayl shouted with a hint of cheer in her voice.

"Just think, now we can fight viruses and get more out of it." Dex smirked. "We can help out by netbattling those viruses and then using their data for something useful!"

"Quite interesting…" Lan said quietly. "That is just weird. Why would Dad not say anything about this?"

"Don't brood over it Lan," Mayl ordered, grabbing his hand to lead him off to the cafeteria. "He's got his reasons, you know as well as I."

"I guess, but something that big…"

"Don't fret, Lan," Megaman chimed in. "Besides, you can just ask him tonight."

"Alright then. Let's have a bit more fun before the trip ends."

---End---

GS: Okay, so I'll try to have Chapter 3 up soon. But, I've got to work on the story first, because I'm only still working on Chaper 4. I'm a slow person with everything going on now. See ya then!  



End file.
